The Good Behind the Rough
by Scorpia
Summary: Hermione sees the truth behind Draco's rough exterior along with finding out a few hidden things from her own past...My 1st fan fic nothing great! trust me


Hey everyone!! This is my first ever fanfic. so don't expect anything that good!! But please review when you're done. I hope to have a new chapter up every couple of days but im busy right now with all this crazy summer homework I have.. But I shall try!  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own anything but the plot. The characters and such belong to a lovely lady by the name of J.K Rowling.  
  
And without further adieu, let's get on with the show!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Truths Revealed  
  
Hermione Granger awoke that morning looking forward to the day ahead of her. Hermione was a witch, and a pretty good one at that. She went away to school on September 1st every year, her school being the finest school for wizards and witches alike. However, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had brought more than just learning to Hermione and her friends. She had, over the course of the 6 years of her education, been face-to-face with the most powerful dark lord that has ever lived, and died, and lived again. These dangerous encounters might not have happened had one of her friends not have been the famous Harry Potter; the boy who lived. Another one of her friends Ron Weasley, had been one of Hermione's crushes for a few years now.  
  
But she noticed that her eyes seemed to linger in another direction, towards her enemy, Draco Malfoy. She should never be thinking this way about someone that could be so cruel. After the big battle with Voldemort, she could not help but looking at him as the intelligent and sexy guy, he actually was. Hermione hated herself for these thoughts, because of all the emotional damage he has inflicted on her by calling her Mudblood all these years. Of course, Draco was a pureblood, and Hermione was, to him, lower than dirt. She hoped that this year things might change, with Draco's father finally in jail for being *one* of the Dark Lord's supporters.  
  
"Hermione dear if you don't hurry you'll never make the train!" her mother Angelic called up the stairs. Angelic was a beautiful woman; her eyes were a crystal blue, while her hair was a glamorous shade of brown. She had the perfect life, she was a mother of a very smart daughter, and was the wife to a wonderful man, who like her was a dentist.  
  
But alas, however many times she tried to hide what she truly was she knew that today was the day she had to break the truth to her daughter. She was a spy. The headmaster of Hogwarts needed some members of the Order to stay in the muggle world to make sure things were normal. It had been difficult these past 15 years trying to hide who and what she was to her daughter. But, she knew she could not hide the fact that she was indeed a part of the magical world along with Hermione's father.  
  
Hermione heard her mother calling and quickly picked up a red tank top up off the ground, went to her dresser, and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans. Slipping her clothes on she walked over to the mirror to adjust herself. Looking into the mirror she noticed that she was no longer the bookworm she used to be. It seemed as thought she "blossomed overnight" (a/n sorry it's a little cliched). Her jeans hugged her hips and the shirt tugged against all her magnificent curves. Even her hair seemed to have smoothed out over the summer.  
  
Running down the stair she yelled to her mother, "Mum, did you already put my trunk in the car, it seems to have grown legs and walked out of my room."  
  
"Yes dear, I had your father move it out earlier while you were sleeping," she said with a slight giggle in her tone.  
  
"You two are sure working quickly this morning. I almost feel as if you are *trying* to get rid of me," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not honey! I thought we might use the few extra minutes we have to talk about things,"  
  
Hermione moved over to the kitchen table, sat down, and poured herself some of the freshly squeezed orange juice. 'Great' she thought 'guess it's time for our little "talk."  
  
Thankfully, her father had walked in on this little heart-to heart moment Hermione and her mother seemed to be having.  
  
Hermione's dad, Christopher, was a strikingly handsome man. He had that whole tall dark and handsome thing going for him. But as he walked in, he looked as though he had something to say along with her mother. 'Great!' Hermione thought, 'They're plotting against me!'  
  
"Morning Hermione, I thought you might never get up." He said as he kissed her lovingly on the head.  
  
"Oh dad, you didn't honestly think I would want to miss my train to school."  
  
"No honey, I guess your right. Of course maybe this year things might be different at school for you."  
  
"Why do you say that father?"  
  
"Dear, there is something your mother and I must tell you."  
  
Hermione stopped drinking her juice, and stared between her mother and father wondering what they could possibly have to tell her.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Angelic was the first one to speak up between the three of them.  
  
"Hermione you must keep in mind that your father and I both love you and we did not intentionally mean to lie to you for so long."  
  
With a confused look on her face Hermione started running many theories through her head about what they could possibly need to tell her right now.  
  
"I suppose I'll start from the beginning. Sixteen years ago, we had a daughter. We were perhaps the happiest two people in the entire world. But at the same time we were scared for your safety. You might be asking yourself why, but let me explain to you that your father and I are not just a couple of common Muggles. We are both wizards, and to add to that, both of us are members of the Order. Dumbledore asked us right after Voldemort's downfall to stay a part of the muggle world to make sure things stayed normal and to watch for any signs of trouble. We knew you would be of course a witch as well, but there was something special about you from the start. You always made things happen when you wanted something. I would be sitting in the living room knitting, and then I would hear your crying. But as soon as I got to you to see what you needed you always looked like you already had it, by that I mean bottles, blankets and such would appear out of nowhere for your aid. You even seemed to be learning extremely quickly at such a young age, even if you could not yet speak. Naturally, your father and I asked Dumbledore about it. He too seemed puzzled.  
  
After a while we thought of you as just a smart child. Then one night Dumbledore gave us news that you were the Heir of Ravenclaw. That was the reason you were so smart and that was the reason you had such powerful magic at such a young age. This is the reason we were scared for your safety. We knew the reason Voldemort tried to kill young Harry Potter, and that was because he posed a threat. We knew that the same fate might come to you if he ever found out your extraordinary powers. So we decided to abide by what Dumbledore told us to do and became spies. We stayed in the Muggle world for many years watching things and looking for signs that Voldemort might be about causing trouble. The only reason we had to keep it from you was so that nobody else found out what power you had inside you and share that information with the Dark Lord. So you see dear, we tried to keep you safe but instead I feel horrible having to lie to my daughter for so many years."  
  
Hermione sat there in disbelief. 'My parents are a part of the magical world, I am the heir of Ravenclaw, and not to mention the Dark Lord may be after me because he sees me as a threat. Wow, what a way to start off the morning.'  
  
"Mother, father, I understand why you kept this from me but it is such a shock. I'm not sure I can handle it. I have gone through my entire education thinking I was only just a boring bookwork who did not have an ounce of magical blood in her background." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She felt like running and never turning back, things were just so complicated now. Her whole life had changed in a matter of seconds; she was no longer Hermione Granger the Mudblood.  
  
"Hermione honey, we know this is hard for you but we just want you to understand we kept this from you to protect you." Christopher finally spoke up.  
  
"But you kept this from me for so long! You are my parents things like this should not be kept secret. I understand you wanting to protect me, but not telling me the truth about who I truly am didn't help anything. I don't know what to believe anymore, it's just too much to take in right now."  
  
"Yes Hermione, we knew this was going to be hard for you and I understand completely if you never forgive us but just know that we always love you." Angelic said with tears running down her face.  
  
"So you spent 15 years of your lives with a different identity and living a lie to your daughter?"  
  
"Yes we did, but it was hard for us, just like it's hard for you to accept this now." Her mother spoke in a whisper.  
  
Silence once again took over the atmosphere in the kitchen. Until Hermione glanced at the clock and said, "We better hurry or I'm not going to make the train."  
  
"Oh! Yes of course dear. It seems as though the time has passed by quickly." Christopher said as if not wanting his daughter to go.  
  
They pilled into the car ready to depart for King's Cross. Nobody spoke the entire ride there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy awoke to the sounds of shouting coming from the lower floor of the manor. He quickly scrambled out of bed, grabbed his cloak, and headed to the staircase landing. 'What is all the shouting about now?' Draco thought, 'Father is always having a go at mum, I wish he would just leave her alone'.  
  
"Narcissa! Don't you dare try to stand in my way!" Lucius' voice echoed through the house  
  
"Draco will become a Death Eater and he will uphold the family name and become Voldemort's heir."  
  
"You can't do this to our son, I will not stand for this, he will be in such danger." Narcissa spoke with such calmness in her voice as if she was not even angry at all.  
  
"When I married you expected you to stand by me when I make my decisions. How dare you even try to disagree! I make the choices in this house, nothing is decided by you!" there was a sudden smack followed by the sound of Narcissa whimpering in pain.  
  
'I have had enough of this' Draco thought. After seeing his mother treated like this day after day, enough was enough. He ran down the steps so fast he almost slipped on the last two. Draco headed toward the living room where he expected the shouting was coming from. As he walked in the doorway he saw the usual sight, his mother kneeling on the floor crying her eyes out, and his father standing over her looking as though she was nothing but a speck of dust.  
  
"Father please leave mother alone" Draco said in a pleading voice  
  
"I will not leave her alone until she promises not to disagree with me again. You will become a Death Eater and there is nothing she can do to stop it." said Lucius.  
  
"What if I don't want to become one of Voldemort's followers, what if I don't want to become as evil as you, what if I just want to be a normal wizard. Did you ever think about what I may want, or are you too worried about your reputation to even think about what another person may want?" Draco felt his temper rising, 'Remain cool, you don't want him lashing out at you' Draco thought, remembering the many times he had "gotten what he deserved."  
  
"Boy, you are out of line. You will very well become a Death Eater, you will also be Voldemort's heir and follow in his footsteps, I have not raised you to become anything less!" Draco could sense the anger in his father's voice.  
  
"You just want me to become the best so you can look good. All of this is about you, you think nothing of others, you're only in this for yourself. And for that I hate you."  
  
"Draco Draco, such harsh words to use against your father."  
  
"You are no father of mine."  
  
And with that Draco received a smack across his face that seemed to sting long after impact. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes 'Malfoy's do not cry, and I refuse to be the first one to let his emotions get to him'.  
  
"You are right father, I have been stupid. Please forgive me for my foolishness."  
  
"You are forgiven for now Draco, but do not let it happen again. I have a wife that does not obey me, and I will not also have a son that acts in the same disgraceful manner."  
  
"Now hurry along now, we mustn't be late for the train."  
  
Draco had almost forgot that today was the day he goes back to Hogwarts, his home. Life there was so much better than being stuck in the manor.  
  
"Oh and Draco?"  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"This year you must keep up your grades. I will not accept for that Mudblood girl to be doing better than you. You are better than her, do not let her get to you."  
  
"Don't worry father, I wont." Draco said. 'Ah Granger' he thought 'She sure has changed over the years' it seems as though she had grown into her body, and had sort of "filled out" a bit over the years. Which seems to make her almost beautiful. 'Woah snap out of it Draco, Mudblood Granger, beautiful? Got a bit ahead of yourself there haven't you.' Yes, Draco had to admit that things would never work out between them. He had been so cruel to her these past few years that she could never look past that. And he couldn't blame her for it. But maybe this year he'll change things, maybe this year he'll let her see the good in him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review and tell me just how horrible you thought it was!! Lol j/p but I do accept constructive criticism. 


End file.
